Eis im September
by Aisa
Summary: Mein Herz ist längst aus Stein.Gefühle… habe keine Ahnung.Doch manchmal ist ein Sehnen unendlich fein.Als müsste diese Liebe…Schön gewesen sein…' Bellatrix und die Liebe... Song Fic, bitte RR


**Eis im September**

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören allesamt J.K. Rowling, der Titel ist derselbe wie der Liedtitel: „Eis im September" aus „Tabaluga + Lilly".

_Kursiv_ Geschriebenes sind Bellatrix' Gedanken.

-----

Nacht. Mal wieder. Das Dunkle Mal brannte in dieser Nacht auf vielen Unterarmen. Lord Voldemort rief seine Todesser zu sich. Und alle erschienen.

Der Dunkle Lord lobte vor Allem Bellatrix Lestranges Mord an ihrem Cousin, Sirius Black. Ihr Magen zog sich unter den Worten ihres Meisters zusammen, die spürte leichte Schuldgefühle. Während ihr Mann Rodolphus ihr einen stolzen Blick zuwarf, wunderte sich Bellatrix darüber, wie schwach der Stachel des schlechten Gewissens doch war.

_Ich lebe nur noch für den Dunklen Lord und für die Macht…_

_Keine Gefühle, Kein Abwägen vor einem Mord._

_Das Gefühl von Liebe ist nur eine entfernte Erinnerung._

_Die dunklen Künste sind mein zu Hause. Die dunklen Künste und die Macht._

_Dafür habe ich die Menschen verraten, die mir am allerwichtigsten waren._

_Und es ist mir gleichgültig._

_Und doch tut es weh…_

**Dieser Schmerz heißt Liebe.  
****Auch Muggelkinder kennen ihn.  
****Ich hab ihn glaub ich gekannt…  
****Mein Herz ist längst aus Stein.  
****Gefühle… habe keine Ahnung.  
****Doch manchmal ist ein Sehnen unendlich fein.  
****Als müsste diese Liebe…  
****Schön gewesen sein…**

_Warum habe ich geheiratet?_

_Damit meine Mutter zufrieden war. So ein Weichei wie Rodolphus hätte ich von mir aus nie im Leben geheiratet._

_Aber Askaban schweißt zusammen. Und beraubt dich der Liebe._

_Wie gesagt, die Liebe ist für mich nur noch eine nebelige Erinnerung._

_Ich glaube, dass es ein schönes Gefühl gewesen ist._

_Was auch immer ‚schön' bedeutet. _

_Ich kenne nur noch Befriedigung._

**Wieder mal aufgewacht  
****Wieder mal nachgedacht  
****Wie es hieß, das Gefühl, welches nie mehr so sein wird wie früher.**

_Es tut mir Leid, Sirius._

_Ich habe dich zerstört. Einzig und allein, weil ich in unserem kleinen Duell als Siegerin hervorgehen wollte. Und nun bist du tot._

_Ich kann nun mal nichts anderes mehr._

_Nur noch zerstören._

_Ich nehme nur noch. Und früher habe ich gegeben…_

_Ich kann es nicht mehr._

**Es tut weh, das zu hör'n.  
****Ich kann nur noch zerstör'n.  
****Ich wär gerne geliebt  
****Doch wer nimmt und nie gibt  
****Wird allein sein.**

_Mich bewegt nichts mehr._

_Macht und die Tatsache, über jemandem zu stehen, befriedigt mich höchstens._

_Ansonsten bin ich eiskalt._

_Eigentlich sollte mich Rodolphus' kalte Liebe ein wenig auftauen._

_Aber es ist sinnlos. _

_Dezembersonne, die auf undurchdringliches Eis scheint._

_Nicht, dass es mir groß etwas ausmacht._

_Und trotzdem fehlt etwas._

_Aber… das kann unmöglich die Liebe sein!_

**Und wenn dich gar nichts mehr bewegt  
****Freude nicht und Leid –  
****Eis im September.  
****Wenn dein Herz nicht schneller schlägt  
****Weil dich nichts mehr freut  
****Dann musst du's ändern.  
****Eis im September ist noch jung…  
****Wie die Erinnerung an Sommertage.**

_Seit ich aus Askaban raus bin, nehme ich meine Umgebung wieder wahr._

_Dort drinnen konnte ich mich nicht mal mehr an mein Alter erinnern._

_Nun beginne ich wieder zu leben._

_Wenn man es ohne Liebe überhaupt Leben nennen kann._

_Meine Schwester Andromeda sagte mal etwas, kurz vor meiner Hochzeit._

„_Man kann einsam und ohne Liebe existieren. Aber ohne Liebe zu leben, das ist unmöglich!"_

_Ich dachte immer, das wäre Blödsinn._

_Aber ich bemerke wirklich, dass mir etwas fehlt._

_Ich liebe nicht und ich werde nicht geliebt._

_Die Erinnerung an Liebe kehrt langsam zurück._

_Sie schmerzt. Und gleichzeitig bin ich unfähig, Schmerzen zu empfinden._

**Und noch eins, das ich vermisse –  
****Selbst der Schmerz tut nicht mehr weh.  
****Wie zu mir muss ich zu andern sein,  
****denn ich leide selbst  
****und muss dich leiden sehn.**

_Was für ein Chaos._

_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich es Gefühlschaos nennen._

_Kann man in solch einer Kälte Verwirrung empfinden?_

_Ich habe glückliche Erinnerungen._

_Das ist das einzige, was mich davor bewahrt, mich wie der wie in Askaban zu fühlen._

_Und plötzlich fühle ich etwas Neues:_

_Ich will wieder fühlen._

_Etwas oder jemanden finden, bei dem ich mich für eben diesen Gedanken nicht schämen muss._

_Aufhören zu morden._

_Aufhören, nur an Macht zu denken._

„Nun dann, meine Todesser, sagte Voldemort laut. Nehmt euch das Waisenhaus vor und vernichtet alle, die sich darin befinden. Und lasst euch nicht von Ministeriumsleuten erwischen!"

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan und Lucius machten sich auf den Weg zum Waisenhaus. Das flaue Gefühl war nicht aus Bellatrix' Magen verschwunden.

_Ich werde nicht töten... Ich werde nicht töten... Ich werde nicht töten!_

Die vier Todesser steckten das Waisenhaus in Brand. Einige Kinder liefen panisch aus der Tür, als sie das Feuer bemerkten. Lucius rief Bellatrix zu, sie solle die Kleinen erledigen.

_Ich werde nicht töten... Ich werde nicht töten... Ich werde nicht töten…_

_Oh, das Kleine ist hingefallen… jetzt ein schön platzierter Crucio…_

_Nein! Ich darf jetzt keinen Fluch benutzen!_

„Bitte, tu mir nichts!" Das kleine Mädchen schaute Bellatrix aus großen braunen Augen an.

„Worauf wartest du!", hörte sie Rabastans zischende Stimme.

Sie warf ihm nur ein „Halt die Klappe" entgegen und starrte unverwandt das kleine Mädchen an.

_Ist die klein… sie wäre bestimmt schon bei einem ganz leichten Avada Kedavra tot…_

_Die Versuchung ist zu stark._

Das kleine Mädchen blinzelte und verstand die nächsten Worte der dürren, schwarzhaarigen Frau über ihr nicht.

„Avada Kedavra!"

**Und wenn dich gar nichts mehr bewegt  
****Freude nicht und Leid –  
****Eis im September.  
****Wenn dein Herz nicht schneller schlägt  
****Weil dich nichts mehr freu  
****Dann musst du's ändern.  
****Eis im September ist noch jung…  
****Eis im September…**


End file.
